Now and Then
by rikaraw
Summary: This is the summer of 1971, a summer that will always be remembered by everybody. It was the summer Chrissy grew up, It was the summer Roberta went a little further with one of the WORMERS! it was the summer that Teeny found out about real life and real


Every child has memorable summers, some more than others, well my friends and I had had a lot through the years, whether we got are first kiss, or beating up boys at a baseball game. We always knew how to keep are self's entertained. Well that was last summer, the summer of 1970, the summer where we found are self's, the summer after are first year at jr. high. This was the summer of 1971, the summer where we grew into are skin for the first time, metaphorically of course, the summer before highscool.

It was just past dawn as the sun arose over the small town of Shelby, Indiana. All of the houses were the same. They were the same shape, color, and size. Everything In Shelby was the same nothing ever changed. Samantha thought as she sat glancing out at various things through her bedroom window. She hadn't been able to sleep, do to her mother and her new boyfriend bickering all night long. Since her parents got a divorce her mom had started going through a weird period in time where she started dressing like Nancy Sonata and was going through boyfriends so fast it could make your head spin.

Samantha turned to face her sister sneaking in through her bedroom door with her white and pink pajamas on and her stuffed rabbit clutched tightly in her arms. Samantha reached her arm out motioning for her sister to come and lye down with her. Her sister crawled into bed and Samantha shut the curtains she had been looking through to examine the town. Samantha curled up next to her sister and wondered how she was holding up. It wasn't exactly the easiest time for them with her mom prowling around town with different guys, her dad calling every month from New York, with his new girlfriend Beth, and his soon to be new son Brad. She also wondered how her sister was dealing with their grandma's recent death. Their grandma had passed just after Christmas due to a heart attack; they still had a lot to sort through at her house. With all of these thoughts building in her head it quickly put her back to sleep leaving her finish her thought in the morning.

Teeny was a very poise person, how she moved, sat, talked and acted had this certain elegance that she had taught herself without help from her parents who were never around. She arose from bed with her hair almost perfect and slid out of the covers only to walk over and sit at her mirror and make her hair more perfect. Teeny never got bored with herself, she always seemed to manage to brush her hair exactly one hundred times in the morning. After brushing her hair came getting dressed. Teeny loved clothes, teeny was obsessed with her closet as she opened it she stared at all of her clothes and put out a slight smile she always did at the thought of getting to put on her wonderful clothes. Her closet was filled top to bottom with pants, shirts, skirts, dresses, costume jewelry, real jewelry even a few temporary tattoos. Most were of flowers that went around your wrist. Teeny reached and grabbed her favorite bell bottoms, a light pink shirt that went just under her belly button and then grabbed a white imitation pearl necklace that she would slip over her arms lifting her arms to let the necklace fall over her head and down her shirt to her waste. It looked like an outfit similar to one she had seen in a magazine that was being worn by Jaclyn Smith.

"Perfect." She let out smile as she looked at the outfit she had just created.

The phones started ringing and Teeny went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teeny, it Roberta." Roberta's voice came through statically do to the bad phone connection

"Hey Roberta what's up?'

"Chrissy, Sam and I are going to meet at Jims for breakfast, meet us down there ok."

"OK, I just need to get dressed, bye."

Teeny hung up the phone and got ready.

Teeny ran down stairs and to her bike that was on the front porch, got on and headed out. Teeny loved Jims it was a nice place to eat for cheap with good food and after Jim fired Wiladeni The witch, it became a much more comfortable place toe eat. Speaking of Wiladeni, Teeny saw her standing up on the sidewalk on the street ahead. So Teeny road to the opposite side of the road to avoid close contact. No one was quite sure why she was fired but they heard that she tried putting a potion someone's chocolate shake.

As Teeny road her bike staring straight at Wiladeni, not even blinking she just stared straight back at her.

"Whah!" Teeny had been paying so much attention to Wiladeni that she had almost hit a mailbox.

Teeny road her bike across the road parking her bike right in front of the store.

"Hey Teeny." Said Roberta

"Hey Teeny." Said Chrissy

"Hey Teeny." Said Samantha

"Hey Guys, what's up?" Teeny said as she slid into the booth

"Well I have asked you guys here today to ask you all a favor." Samantha said sitting up in a professional manor.

"Ok Shoe." Roberta said while putting her fists down on the table

"Ok my mom is going through a nervous breakdown and I really want to sort through my grandma's things and move some to are attic for my mom. "

"Sure Samantha, Id be glad to help." Chrissy cheerfully said first

We each had about two boxes in are hands as we made are way across the street to my house. We made are way upstairs and into the attic where we started shifting boxes around.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry Sam." Chrissy said as she let her hands fly in the air after knocking over some boxes that were dusty and looked like they hadn't been gone through in ages. As the boxes fell, one of the tops came off. A frame slid across the floor and hit the wall on the other side.

Sam bent down to pick up the frame that contained some type of document. She blew off the dust and wiped off the rest.

"Oh my god!." Sam said as she dropped the picture frame on the floor.

"What is it Sam?" Chrissy asked as she approached Sam

"Oh my gosh!" Roberta said wide eyed as she picked it up

"What, what is it?" Teeny spit out

"Well its Sam's birth certificate and it has her moms name but under her dads name it isn't her dad!


End file.
